


An Unexpected Client

by ForTheLoveOfSalazar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Choking, F/M, Reader Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSalazar/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSalazar
Summary: You're just winding down from a long day of repairs when an unexpected new client approaches you at Paradise lounge. The latest Legend, Revenant. Things get a little heated in the back room of your little repair shop.If a one-shot could be a slow burn, this would be it.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 207





	An Unexpected Client

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to the Apex fandom, but I've fallen head over heels for Revenant. I wanted to work on this more but felt like I should just take the plunge and share it. Enjoy!

You were seated comfortably in a secluded booth in Paradise lounge. You were still wearing your work gear - a pair of jeans so worn out you had to cut them into shorts, a t-shirt marked with grease, and a pair of work boots. This is where you came to unwind after a long day of working on all kinds of bots, mechs, MRVNs, and pretty much anything mechanical. Sure, the clientele here could be a little shady, but you liked that about it. It gave the place character. You knew the MRVN behind the bar well, and had often done repairs on them whenever needed, as per request of the bar owner.

You didn't know Elliot Witt very well, aside from his quirky humor and his clumsy-yet-innocent flirtation. He'd pay you, then know to leave you in peace. The bar hadn't changed much since he had joined the Apex Games under the name Mirage. He still came by to visit every now and then to make sure everything was in working order, or to show off his bar to one of his many, many, many, unsuccessful dates.

Tonight marked the end of a long anticipated match. One that Elliot's team had won, hence why he was here now, soaking up more adoration than he was soaking up spilled drinks at the bar. He sent you an elated grin as you sent him an underwhelming thumbs up in the form of congratulations.

You had never paid much attention to the games, opting to spend your time focused on your craft, but this game had been different. A new challenger had entered the games this week, and along with Crypto and Mirage, he had finally secured his first win. The new callenger's name was Revenant, and you had been shocked to hear of his acceptance into the games after he had murdered James "The Forge" McCormick in cold blood, on live television. You would think that was bad PR, but it seemed to have quite the opposite effect, causing an uproar of anticipation for the bots entry into the games.

More than once, you had caught yourself staring at the screen you typically kept on for background noise in your little workshop. There was something about that bot that wasn't quite right, like he was built to kill. You had never seen a model like him before. He wasn't built like that MRVN, Pathfinder, and you found yourself wanting to know more. He typically kept to the shadows in the games, or moved too quickly for you to get a really good look at him.

Your thoughts drifted back to the half finished drink in front of you as you swirled the liquor around in your glass. You told yourself that you would finish this one and then head home for the night. That is, until you heard someone practically knock the front door open, followed by a gruff, "out of my way, skinsuit."

Your eyes drifted up from your glass, only to land on the bot you had just been thinking of. The ruckus of the bar died down a bit as everyone took notice of him, before quickly averting their gaze. Not you though, your curiosity got the better of you. You felt yourself drawn to the way he moved, slinking into view like a predator in search of prey. You could see why everyone in the bar was afraid to be caught staring; he stood nearly seven feet tall. Who wouldn’t be intimidated?

His bright gold optics shifted around the bar before landing on Elliot, who visibly paled at the sight of this hunter stalking towards him. “H-hey, Revenant!” Elliot began nervously. “Good match, huh? Come by for a drink? Uh, can you drink? Either way, drinks are on me, buddy!”

Revenant parted through the crowd- well it was more like people scurried out of his way- and leaned over the bar. You watched as he crooked a finger at Elliot, beckoning the trickster to lean closer. You sipped your drink as you watched the pair speaking in hushed tones. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but you could see Elliot laughing nervously as he nodded in response. Just as you were setting your finished drink down you saw Elliot gesture toward you. Revenant turned his head and set his optics on you.

You quickly averted your gaze, pretending to be very interested in the bottom of your empty glass, hoping that you hadn’t been caught staring. You kept your nose down, doing your best not to let your curiosity get the better of you. It was already too late though.

“How much?” you heard the low voice ask, just to your left. Your gaze snapped towards the sound and your voice caught in your throat as you looked up at him.

“I-uh, excuse me?” was all you managed to say.

“How much for your services, meatbag?” he asked again, sounding more annoyed than the first time.

“Oh, uh…” you didn’t know why you were having so much trouble speaking, but you wanted to smack yourself out of it. It took you a moment to realize he was asking for repairs. That must have been what he was talking to Elliot about. You were still trying to process everything when his optics began to swirl and shift to a deep orange.

“Forget it,” he growled as he began to walk away. “I knew this was a waste of my time.”

“Wait!” you shouted as you jumped up from your seat to grab a hold of his arm. You instantly regretted that as he turned and snatched his arm from your hold. The murmur of the bar died down completely and everyone stared openly, seeing as the murderous robot’s attention was directed toward you now.

You looked around the room before you looked back to the blazing red optics before you. “Let’s talk outside,” you said as you walked past him, not looking back to see if he was following.

You stepped out onto the dimly lit street, not realizing that it had started to rain. You turned and smiled, happy to see that he had indeed followed you out.

“You gonna answer my question, or do you want me to turn you into a stain on the pavement right here?”

Your arms crossed over your chest as you returned his glare. “Well aren't you charming,” you said, finally finding your voice. “No wonder you had Elliot quaking in his boots back there.”

“Oh, so you can talk?” he said, throwing your sas right back at you.

“Yeah, I can talk. And to answer your question, I’ll do your repairs for free - within reason of course.”

He reared back a bit at your answer. “Free? I knew this was a waste of my time,” he said with a dismissive wave. “No one does anything for free. You think you can pull one over on me? Was this Mirage’s plan? You planning to scrap me for parts?” He took an intimidating step into your personal space.

You raised your hands defensively. “I swear it’s not a trick, it’s just… I’ve been watching you in the games,” you admitted as you glanced over his skeletal form. Your eyes drifted across his blood-red plating just a moment longer than was deemed polite. When you looked back up to his face you took notice of his optics swirling in anger again. You cleared your throat and continued your reasoning. “I’ve been wanting to get a closer look since you joined, and if this is my only chance, then yeah, I’ll do it for free.”

You stood stiffly as he began to circle around you, openly staring you up and down just as you had done to him. This felt different though, like he was assessing whether or not he could swallow you whole. A chill ran down your spine. No wonder Elliot was constantly asking Revenant not to eat him during the games. Was he always this intense?

Once he was done assessing you, he stood in front of you, just one step too close into your personal space. “Hmm, fine,” he finally grumbled.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding, and the tenseness of your muscles relaxed. “Great,” you said, “follow me then. My shop isn’t far from here.” You set out to your little shop that was only a few blocks away, with the scary murder-bot following close behind. You glanced behind you several times to make sure he was still following. You couldn’t believe how quietly he moved, even though he was made of metal. He wasn’t clunky like most bots you were used to working on. He was built sleek and streamlined for stealth. You couldn’t wait to get a better look at how he worked. You only hoped that you were skilled enough in your craft to be able to properly perform his repairs.

You made your way down a darkened alleyway, not far from your shop now. Despite his quiet steps, you couldn’t help but feel his presence behind you, like a storm cloud as dark as the one in the sky just above you. You glanced over your shoulder once more, only to notice that he was intently staring at the way your hips swayed as you walked, following every curve upwards until his eyes met yours and he realized he had been caught. You quickly turned your attention forward again as you realized he wasn’t about to glance away in shame of being caught staring at your ass. Of course he wasn’t. Robot’s didn’t feel shame, right? But then again, why would a robot be staring at your ass?

You quickly tried to make light of the situation. “You know,” you said over your shoulder as you began to fish your shop keys out of your pocket, “if it makes you feel any better, you can pay Elliot for the drink I had at the bar. I just realized that I walked out without paying.”

You looked and realized he was right beside you. You nearly dropped your keys in surprise as he towered over you, practically caging you into the doorway. You knew bots didn’t exactly understand personal space, you were used to that, but this was on a whole nother level. You felt your heart start to race, a mixture of fear and surprise running through you as you watched his optics swirl just inches from your face. You stood there a moment, silent as you took note of the delicate carvings of his skeletal face, and your eyes flicked down for the briefest moment as you noticed the deep blood-red of his full lower lip. You couldn’t help but wonder why his maker had designed him this way. He looked almost... human.

It took you an embarrassing moment to realize that he was simply huddling under your awning to try and stay out of the rain, but that didn’t help to calm your pulse. Especially when he finally responded to you in a deep and silky tone.

“If you think I’m going to pay for your drinks after you offered your services for free, then I better get more out of this than just a repair,” he said as he pressed the tip of a cold metal finger beneath your chin. “Hmm,” he rumbled curiously, “am I makin’ you nervous, girly?” His optics flickered to another color for a split second and you glared back in realization that he was checking your vitals. He knew he had you on edge. He was just toying with you. He laughed as he saw you finally catch on. You hadn’t heard a bot laugh before. It was a deep and, if you were being honest, sort of horrifying sound.

You brushed his hand away and returned your attention to your keys as you struggled with the lock, grumbling about how it had only been one drink. As soon as you got the lock open you stepped in, happy to have some distance between you. It wasn’t much though, considering how tiny your front room was.

“This way,” you said as you moved, careful not to trip in the dark. You led him to your back room and flicked the lights on. You instantly felt yourself shift into work mode. You grabbed a cloth off of the counter and tossed it towards him, which he caught gracefully despite the lack of warning. “Dry off,” you told him, "makes my job easier."

You watched him intently as he gave himself a quick once-over with the cloth. The way he moved, the curvature of his plating, you realized that each detail was made to seem human. You were still staring curiously at the leather that covered his thin waist when he was done. He made a sound like he was clearing his throat that snapped you out of your thoughts. “My eyes are up here, skinsuit,” he grumbled.

“I’ve got a name, you know,” you said as you crossed your arms over your chest.

“I don’t think I asked.”

Your lips pressed into a hard line at that response. “Fine. Have a seat, tell me what the problem is.”

He took a seat at your workstation, a chair that was slightly reclined and built specifically for working on MRVNs. He wasn’t a MRVN, that much was for sure, but it would suit your needs. He held out his right arm and began flexing his fingers to show you exactly what the problem was. It was impossible to miss the harsh grinding sound and the way his fingers couldn’t fully form a fist.

Your head tilted to the side in thought as you took a step forward to get a closer look. He watched intently as you took his arm in your hands and rotated it a bit to get a look at the other side. You had an idea of what the issue may be, but you had to get under his plating to be sure.

"Let me get my tools," you muttered as you stepped aside to put on your old leather tool belt. You returned with a rolling chair and sat beside him as you made quick work of the bolts that held the plating of his forearm in place. You set the plating down on a side table and returned your attention to the hydraulics that were previously hidden in the casing.

"Just as I thought," you said as you pulled a small brush from your tool belt.

"You wanna clue me in?" He grumbled.

"Nothing too serious. You've just, somehow, got gravel packed into the pistons. A good cleaning should do the trick." You took your brush and began cleaning out the debris. After that, you added in a few drops of oil, just to get everything moving smoothly again. "See, nice and easy."

Revenant lifted his arm and tried making a fist again, pleased to see that it was indeed working again. You watched carefully, making sure that everything was in working order. As he rotated his wrist you took notice of the Hammond symbol embossed on his hand. You hadn't noticed that before.

"Hmm, I guess Mirage was right about you after all," he said, still admiring your handy work. He flexed his fist and then suddenly straightened his fingers. You watched in awe as the action caused his fingers to lengthen and sharpen, to act as a dagger. Your eyes grew wide at the sight. He couldn't help but notice your silence.

"Go ahead," he said with a tilt of his head, "I can tell you've been dying to ask."

You took a second to collect yourself, not realizing that your mouth was hanging open in surprise. You didn't know how else to say it, so you asked your question bluntly. "What the hell are you?"

You gasped as his left hand shot out to grab you by the collar and pull you in close. His right hand - still sharp as a blade - was poised right beneath your sternum, digging in just enough to hurt, but not enough to draw blood.

“If I told you, I just might have to rip your heart out.” His words were threatening, but his voice was smooth as silk. It had a strange effect on you, and though your pulse was racing with fear, you could feel a warm fluttering in the pit of your stomach. “I could slice it up as a snack. Mmm...” he continued, voice rumbling like thunder. That certainly didn’t help that fluttering feeling. You noticed his optics flicker, scanning your vitals again, and you knew he was just toying with you.

When you realized he was just trying to get a rise out of you, your brow knit and your mouth formed a hard line. “If you wanted to kill me you wouldn’t have told me to ask you in the first place.”

“Hmm,” he rumbled as he finally released you. “You’re no fun.” His right hand returned to normal and he held his arm out waiting for you to replace his plating. He continued speaking as you went to grab the parts. “Mirage says you know how to keep your mouth shut. That true?”

You nodded your head, both to prove your point and to keep your focus. One part out of place could shift the entire casing, and you couldn’t have that.

“Good. I expect nothing less than doctor-patient confidentiality.”

You laughed at that. “Is that what this is? I’m your doctor and you’re my patient?”

He was silent for a moment as he watched how intently you worked. “As long as you keep up the good work, and you keep quiet about all of this, I just might come back for a routine checkup. If you don’t, I’ll be coming back for an entirely different reason, and believe me, it won’t be as pleasant.”

You shook your head in disbelief. Great, even more reason not to mess this up. “Very well then. You have my word. Doctor’s honor.”

He was quiet for a moment again, and when you looked up to see why he had gone so silent you realized that he was staring intently at the way you had just placed some of the loose bolts between your lips in order to free up your hands. It allowed you to hold his plating in position while you tightened a bolt with your other hand. When he realized he had been caught his optics quickly shifted away, swirling slowly as they began to shift back and forth between yellow and orange. Strange. He had no problem with being caught staring at your ass, but now he wanted to act coy?

He made the sound of clearing his throat again, unsettling you with how human it was. “I’m a simulacrum,” he finally said.

That certainly got your attention. Your mouth was still full of bolts, so you simply tiled your head to indicate for him to explain further.

He sighed, another human response. “Once upon a time, I was human. And now I’m not. They built me to kill, and for nearly three hundred years, I did.”

A few of the bolts fell from your mouth. “Shit,” you grumbled as you attempted to scoop them off the ground while keeping a hold on his plating. “Three hundred years?” you asked in disbelief.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed in confirmation. “But this isn’t my original… shell,” he said, not really knowing another way to describe it. “I died, again, and again. And each time, they would wipe my memory clean, and upload me into another shell. Until one day, about twenty years ago, it all came rushing back to me. I remembered everything. Every single death I ever experienced hit me all at once. It took a malfunction to make me realize that I wasn’t even human anymore.”

“That’s horrible,” you said as you placed the remaining bolts down on your side table before placing a comforting hand over his. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

He looked down at the offending appendage before responding in a sneering tone. “I don’t need your sympathy, skinsuit. I’m only telling you this so you can do your job. Now enough with the questions and get back to work.”

You frowned but did as you were told, setting your focus on your craft. As you worked you couldn’t help but think of his experience. What an awful thing, to have your humanity ripped from you and to relive your own death again and again. It made things make a lot more sense though. The way he would sigh, as if he could still breath. His personality. It was all so different from any other bot you had worked on before, even the ones that were made to seem more human, they were nothing like this. You had heard of simulacrum before, but you had never met one face to face. It was both exciting and terrifying all at once.

You finished tightening the last bolt and sat back to admire your handiwork. Not a piece out of place. He inspected the work and found it to be satisfactory.

“Anything else that needs attending to?” You asked as he flexed his fingers once more.

“Unfortunately, yes.” He shifted the frayed red scarf that was partially obscuring his chest plate to reveal a bullet wound. “I need you to make sure this didn’t damage anything.”

“Oh,” you said in surprise. He was walking around with holes in his chest like it was nothing. You got up from your seat and grabbed your cloth again because you had noticed a few remaining droplets of rain on his plating. When you returned to him, instead of getting back into your seat, you swung a leg over his thighs and climbed up onto the chair, straddling his lap.

“Watch it, meatbag!” he growled as he grabbed your waist in a vice-like grip, holding you back. “What do you think you're doing?”

“I-” you balked, at a loss for words for a moment. Then your temper flared. “I’ve gotta work on your chest plate, asshole. I can’t get a good look from the chair. We can’t all be seven feet tall, you know. Now let go of me and let me do my job. You’ve got water on your chest, and I can't work on you properly if water gets in.”

He grumbled something about skin suits and the fact that he was waterproof before finally releasing your waist.

“I can tell you were human, you act like a petulant child,” you grumble under your breath.

"You wanna run that by me again!?" He growled as he grabbed you by the jaw, forcing you to stare deep into his blazing red optics. This time you were ready though, and you had your screwdriver in hand in an instant. You held it right beneath his face plate.

"Careful, simulacrum," you hissed, "just a thrust and I could have that pretty face of yours marred, maybe hit a circuit or two while I'm at it. That wouldn't be too good for your image in the games now, would it?"

He threw his head back and laughed as his optics faded back to a brilliant gold. It was a threatening sound that put you on edge, but you held your ground, even as he pulled you in just inches from his face. You were so close that you could feel the warmth of his cooling fans drift across your face. "Don't threaten me with a good time, girly," he practically purred before letting go of your face. You gasped as you were suddenly pulled forward by your hips, body pressed flush to his. That fluttering in your stomach was back again.

“If you’re going to make pretty little threats like that,” he said, “then you should follow through on them.” The screwdriver was suddenly snatched from your grasp and unceremoniously tossed across the room. “Don’t get me all worked up just to let me down.”

You felt the warmth rushing to your face at his words. Why did everything he said have to sound so suggestive? Feeling flustered, you moved to get up, to get any kind of distance from this simulacrum. You didn’t get far though. His hands grasped your hips once more to slam you back down on his lap. You bit your lip in an attempt to stifle a groan, and prayed that he didn’t notice.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’ve still got a job to do,” he said, hands still lingering on your hips.

You glared back at him. “Then let me do what I do and quit acting so jumpy just because I sat in your lap. This is standard. I have to get up here when I work on MRVN units too,” you snapped as you snatched the washcloth that had fallen between you.

He finally relaxed a bit, leaning back in the chair as he let you run the cloth over his chestplate. You couldn’t help but feel his cold hands still lingering on your hips as you dried him off. Trying to keep your mind off of it, you let your eyes linger over his plating, taking in every little scratch and indentation. When you were done you put the cloth aside and smoothed your hands over the plating, just to be sure there were no remaining droplets. That’s when you heard him release a rumbling sigh, like the sound of a growling crocodile, deep and dangerous.

That had you curious.

You let your hands slowly slide up the plating and he made the sound again, optics flickering this time. You nearly fell out of the seat as you jumped back in surprise, but his strong metal arms caught you and held you in place. “Holy shit,” you nearly shouted. “You can feel?”

Revenant’s optics spun at your reaction and he chuckled at your surprise. “That’s right,” he said. “A cruel joke, if you ask me. They tried to make me as human as possible, to keep my systems constantly second guessing. I can feel everything.” He emphasized this with a light squeeze of your hips that had you flushing again.

“Then get your hands off of me,” you growled, even though you really didn’t want him to. “I’d slap you for touching me like that if I didn’t think it would hurt my hand more than it would hurt you,” you said, trying to sound convincing.

“Pretty little threats,” he repeated with a chuckle as he released you. “Don’t fall off the next time you find something surprising. I won’t be catching you again. Though I can’t say I mind you bouncing around on my lap like that.”

“Just shut up, tin can,” you grumbled as you unholstered your wrench to loosen the bolts of his plating. You made quick work of it, trying to focus on your work rather than the fact that he had just insinuated he was getting off on you sitting in his lap.

You undid the straps that kept his scarf attached to him and had the plating off in record time. One look inside and you could see exactly what had happened.

“What’s the prognosis, doc? Am I gonna make it?” he joked. That got a laugh out of you, something that no MRVN was capable of doing.

“It’s nothing serious. The bullet grazed one of your wires,” you said as you inspected said wire. Your fingers grazed it gently and you felt him tense up, but thought nothing of it. “Some wire tape and you’ll be fine,” you continued as you pulled a roll from your belt. “No need to replace the whole thing for such a small amount of damage.”

You pulled the tape from the roll and carefully wrapped the wire. When you were done you shifted his wiring around a bit and noticed that there was no exit wound. “Bullet’s still in here,” you mumbled before sticking your hand into his chest. He grunted and tensed, his hands suddenly gripping your thighs.

“Fuck,” he growled.

“Oh,” you said, brow shooting up in surprise. You hadn’t realized that his wiring was sensitive as well. That didn’t stop you from sticking your hand wrist deep into his wiring though. You could feel the bullet brush your fingertips and didn’t stop reaching until you had it in your grasp. You could feel his fingers digging painfully into your thighs, so you pulled it out as gently as you could. “Got it,” you said as you held it out in front of him.

He sighed and released his grip a little. It was almost nice seeing him undone like this. Less threatening.

As if hearing your thoughts, he looked up at you and said, “If you weren't helping me I’d kill you for doing that.”

“Mmhmm, pretty little threats,” you smirked back at him.

“It’s not a threat coming from me, it’s a promise.”

“Don’t worry, little simulacrum. We’re almost done,” you laughed as you reached over to grab his plating, making quick work of replacing the bolts.

“Revenant,” he said as you were replacing the final bolt.

“Hmm?”

“Call me Revenant. Not simulacrum,” he corrected as you were finishing redoing his straps.

You let out a slow breath. “Alright, Revenant. You can call me-" you were stopped as he placed a finger against your lips to silence you.

“I still didn’t ask,” he said as he moved his hand away, but not before brushing his thumb across your bottom lip.

Your eyes went wide at his actions and you felt that heat return to your face, as well as somewhere much more intimate. That’s when you heard him inhale deeply, as if breathing you in.

“Mmm, what an intoxicating aroma,” he sighed.

This time you really did jump off of his lap, landing on shaky legs. There was no way that he could smell that, could he? Could he sense your arousal, or was he just toying with you again. Either way, you did your best to play it off as you cleared your throat and gave a nervous laugh.

“All done,” you said as you removed your tool belt and waited for him to get up.

He shook his head and chuckled, as if finding your nervousness humorous, but stood from his seat nonetheless. He took a moment to readjust his scarf and flexed his fingers again, just to make sure everything was still in working order.

You watched as he stood there, eyes once again lingering to the leather covering of his waist. He noticed your eyes lingering and placed a hand over his midsection as he spoke. “Feeling curious, skin suit? You wanna have a look inside?”

He gave a rumbling chuckle as your eyes lit up at the offer. “It’s just so different,” you said as you took a step forward. “I haven’t seen anything like it before. I’m just curious about the circuitry underneath. Do you mind?”

With one hand he undid the bottom clasps that held the leather in place and pulled it up to reveal the wiring beneath it. He held it in place against his chest and leaned back against your workbench.

You felt your mouth go a bit dry. Not from the circuitry of course, but from the way he was standing. Despite being made of metal, there was something sexy about that pose, like a man lifting up his shirt to reveal a six-pack. You wanted to slap yourself for finding a robot attractive, but you reasoned with yourself that he wasn’t really a robot. He was a man, who just happened to be in a robot body. A pretty attractive robot body.

Trying to shake the thoughts from your head, you knelt down in front of him to get a closer look at the wiring. You could feel his eyes watching you intently as you inspected everything. It was fascinating, like nothing you had ever seen before. Your fingers traced one of the wires and you heard him sigh and saw his hand gripping your workbench tightly. Deciding to test your luck, you looked up to see his optics slowly swirling. You ran your fingers over the wiring again, still keeping eye contact, only to watch him throw his head back as his cooling fans kicked on.

He groaned in response. “Careful, girly. There’s a lot of sensitive wiring down there.”

“Hmm.” You tilted your head in curiosity as you noticed a particularly thick braid of wiring. “What’s this one?” You asked as you ran your finger down it.

He made a rumbling sound, like an approaching storm, and looked back down at you. “Follow it and maybe you’ll find out,” he said with a deep chuckle.

With curiosity getting the better of you, you followed his advice and saw that it went up through his spinal column, probably connecting to his motherboard if you had to take a guess, and led back down to… oh. “Oh,” you said in surprise. “You have a - um - you’ve got a-”

“A pleasure attachment,” he finished for you, before letting the leather covering fall and locking it back into place. “You wanna go for a ride?” he offered, voice coming out smooth as silk.

You felt your mouth go dry at the offer and began to feel a little light headed. Pleasure bots were a thing. Of course they were, and they were common at that. There was no shame in using one. But this? This seemed different. He was a simulacrum. A man, made into machine - one made specifically for killing. You couldn’t even begin to fathom why he had that attachment, but damn, were you curious. He was still waiting for an answer, and you were still kneeling in front of him, practically just waiting for him to whip it out.

“But - but I just met you,” you tried to reason, “and you’re my client, after all. Doesn’t that seem a little unethical?”

He laughed, knowing you were just trying not to seem desperate, but he wasn’t about to try and convince you. “Take it or leave it, skinsuit. I won’t offer again.”

Your brow scrunched in frustration at the name ‘skinsuit’. “My name is-” You were silenced as he grasped your chin between his fingers.

“Shut up,” he growled. “Aren’t there better things you could be doing with your mouth, skinsuit?” He said, with emphasis this time.

You smacked his hand away from your face and glared at him. If you weren’t so desperate you would have told him to get the fuck out, but instead, you decided to set your determination on watching him come undone. You had never used a pleasure attachment before, but you’d be a liar if you said you weren’t curious. “Fine then,” you finally told him, “but you better make it worth my time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming by the end of it. One way or another,” he laughed.

You wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor then and there, just from the sound of that voice, both threatening and promising a world of pleasure. Not able to help yourself anymore, you trailed your hands up his thighs and watched as his head tilted back with a sigh. He was so touch starved, you could probably get him to finish just by running your hands over him. With that in mind, instead of lingering, you reached for the clasps that held his cloth covering in place and let the fabric fall to the floor. His optics were on you now, watching intently as your hand approached the release button on his paneling. The plating slid open and you were met with the sight of his already erect pleasure attachment.

It was a beautiful piece, if you were being honest. You had seen pleasure attachments before, knew exactly how they worked - a hard inner layer constructed from metal that gave it it’s structure, paired with a soft outer layer made from cyberskin to make it more realistic; some even housed vibration motors - but you had never seen anything like this. It was intricately crafted to look as realistic as possible, aside from the color - a deep red that mimicked the secondary color of his paint job, with markings along the sides in the same metallic gray as the rest of his body. You took a moment to appreciate his size - somewhat thick and at least eight inches long - as lubricant began dripping from the tip.

“Are you gonna do something, or was your plan just to stare at it all night?” he asked, voice already sounding more gruff than usual.

“Feeling a bit impatient?” you smirked. “No need to rush a good thing. Besides, isn’t it nice to have someone admiring you?”

“I’d rather be sliding my cock down your throat,” he admitted.

Your eyes went wide at the crass comment, but you collected yourself quickly and shrugged. “Fine, have it your way then.” You took his length in your hand and leaned forward, eyes still watching his optics for some sort of reaction as you slowly dragged your tongue over the head of his cock. The response was instant. He groaned, low and deep, but still kept eye contact as his optics spun and turned a deep shade of orange. When you popped the head into your mouth and sucked, his head fell back again. You could see him gripping your workbench hard, fingers digging into the wood.

Revenant felt like his cooling fans couldn’t move fast enough to get all the heat out that was building up in his chest. He forgot what it had felt like to be touched by someone. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had used his pleasure attachment, and if he didn’t calm down he’d be finishing embarrassingly fast. He took a deep breath, even though he didn’t breathe, and tried to calm himself.

You slowly worked your way down his length, head bobbing as your hand worked where your mouth couldn’t reach. You felt the junction between your thighs growing wet with desire. If he felt this good in your mouth, you couldn’t even begin to imagine what he would feel like inside you. As his cock hit the back of your throat you couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction, savoring the sweet taste of his lubricant on your tongue.

Suddenly, his hand was on your shoulder, tearing into your shirt and pulling it from you in one swift motion. His optics took in every detail. You, kneeling there in your shorts and bra, with your lips still wrapped around him. You released him with a loud pop, lips already plump from sucking him. “You’re lucky I have extra clothes here,” you said, mourning the loss of your shirt.

“Don’t stop,” he growled as he put a hand behind the base of your skull and pulled you towards him. He groaned as your lips wrapped around him again, but his hand never left it’s place. Before you knew it, his hips were rocking into you as his hand guided you further and further down his attachment. You choked around him as he hit the back of your throat and he growled, refusing to release you. It wasn’t until he worked you all the way down to his base, drool dripping down your chin, that he finally released you. You pulled back instantly, gasping for air.

“You’re a pretty little thing,” he told you in that sultry voice as he wrapped a hand tight around your throat. You began seeing stars as your airway was cut off before you even got a chance to catch your breath. Despite having just met him, you trusted him to let go before letting you pass out. Not only that, but it was doing amazing things for that ache between your legs that was getting more and more persistent.

He released you and let you catch your breath. Your trust was met with more praise as he reached down to fondle your breasts through your bra. “So soft,” he purred in your ear. “Such a delicate little meat bag. I could tear you apart in an instant.” he emphasized that statement by tearing your bra from your chest. He did it so effortlessly that you barely noticed it’s absence before his cool metal fingers were covering you again, kneading and pinching in such a delicious way that had you throwing your head back and moaning in ecstasy.

You couldn’t take the teasing anymore, you needed more, anything more than what he was giving you. “Revenant, please,” you begged as you grabbed his thigh, nails scraping against his metal plating.

“Mmm, I like it when you beg.” He straightened out and brushed an arm across your workbench, clearing it of all your tools in an instant. He picked you up off the ground with strong metal arms and dropped you down onto the table unceremoniously. Somewhere along the line your workboots were slipped off and flung somewhere. He had your shorts and underwear off of you in a matter of seconds. You gasped as he pushed your legs apart and thrust a finger inside you, without a moment of preparation. It was a foreign feeling - cold, smooth metal inside you - but you'd be damned if you couldn’t admit it felt amazing.

“Fuck,” you groaned, hands coming up to cover your face. He didn’t seem to like that, and grabbed your wrists in one hand, pinning them above your head.

“Let me watch your face as you come undone,” he said as he began working his finger inside you. He inhaled deeply and sighed. “I knew it,” he laughed. You lifted your head up and met his gaze with one of curiosity. “That delicious aroma,” he explained. “You were getting nice and wet before, weren’t you, skinsuit? All that, just for me? I'm flattered.” He used his thumb to work circles against your clit. Your back arched deliciously and you gave a deep, throaty moan.

"Yesss," he hissed in response and rewarded you with another finger deep inside you. You cried out, not giving a damn if the people in the apartments above your shop could hear you. "Look into my eyes," he commanded and finally released your wrists. "I wanna remember this."

The pleasure was so intense that you could hardly keep your eyes open, but you did your best to comply. You looked into his optics and could see that they had turned a pale green, an indication that he was recording this, but you couldn't give a damn. All you cared about was how close you were to toppling over the edge. He suddenly curled his fingers inside you, pressing deliciously against your walls, and that was your undoing.

You felt your body tense, clenching around those fingers that were deep inside you. He didn't bother to draw out the buildup. He was too immersed in watching you cum to give a damn about delayed gratification, and you were thankful for that.

"Oh fuck, Revenat!" You cried as you rode out your orgasm. His fingers were amazing, working some kind of robotic magic on you. Your hands finally grabbed onto his arms, clawing at the metal and squeezing so tight you thought you might dent him. You could hear him growl in satisfaction as you rode out the final waves.

"Holy shit," you gasped as you finally caught your breath.

"I'm not done with you just yet, girly," he said as he scooped you up off of your workbench. You yelped in surprise and wrapped your legs around his waist. He positioned himself at your entrance, tip pressing against the opening but not going in.

You whined, wanting him to just fuck you already, and that amused him. "Are you really so desperate for me to tear you apart?" He laughed.

You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of coming off as desperate, especially after he just made you cum so quickly. "No!" You shouted, not convincing in the slightest. "I just-" You gasped as he slipped the tip in before slipping right back out. You growled in frustration and tried to wriggle in his arms to gain that wonderful friction again.

"Don't lie to me again," he growled as he held you in place. "Let me hear you beg again. I like that. Tell me how bad you want it."

You felt like you were on the verge of weeping, so desperate for more of that sweet release. Your intention with all of this had been to see him come undone, not the other way around. 

You could feel his optics on you, watching your internal struggle intently. Even though you knew his mouth couldn't move, you just knew he'd have a shit-eating-grin on his face as he watched you. That gave you an idea. You knew his mouth couldn't move, but he could still feel. You really hoped this didn't backfire.

You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. That definitely caught him off guard. He held completely still for a moment, optics spinning wildly and cooling fans kicking into overdrive. You thought you had broken him for a moment, but when you began to pull away he made noise that sounded like static.

"Do it again," he demanded.

You pressed your lips against his again and heard him hum in satisfaction. You gasped as he suddenly entered you. A moan escaped your lips as he slowly pumped into you.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So warm and tight," he sighed as he pressed his forehead against yours. "I want more."

You were more than willing to comply with his demands. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, hands tangling in his scarf and cowl as you placed feather light kisses along his chiseled jawline. His rhythm was steady and drawn out as you continued to kiss across the delicate contours of his cheeks. There was something so beautiful about him. The red markings beneath his eyes, like tears of blood streaming down his face. The soft glow of his optics as he looked deep into your eyes. It was almost overwhelming.

Revenant shifted his hips and suddenly you lost your train of thought. He continued that maddeningly slow rhythm, driving you insane as you moaned incoherently into his shoulder. You could feel yourself getting so close again, and from the way he was grunting, you thought he may be close too.

You began to move your hips in tandem to his, trying to urge him to go faster. You could feel the pressure building, could feel yourself tightening around him. You were so, so close. Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"Fuck!" You growled, slamming a fist into his shoulder like a spoiled brat.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Did you think it would be so easy, skin suit? You're going to have to work a lot harder than that if you wanna cum. You couldn't even follow my directions and beg."

All sense of defiance was suddenly thrown out the window. "Revenant, please," you began begging, just as he had asked. "Please just fuck me already. Make me cum, please!"

He laughed again. "So polite. A little too late for that though, isn't it? You'll have to work a little harder for it now." 

He moved so fluidly, you hardly noticed the sudden change of position. He was lying back on your workstation now, with you positioned on his lap, just as it had been when you were working on him.

"You wanna cum?" he asked. "Make it happen. Go ahead and ride me, baby. Make it good for both of us."

"Ugh, you're infuriating," you growled back at him before guiding him back to your entrance.

"And you talk too much," he said, grunting as you suddenly slammed yourself down on him in a failed attempt to shut him up. "I would say I liked it better when my cock was half way down your throat, but nothing beats this view."

You began bouncing on his lap, ass slapping against his metal thighs. You just knew you'd be sore in the morning, but you couldn't care less right now. You controlled the pace now, and damn did it feel good. You grabbed his hands that rested lightly on your hips and guided them towards your breasts. You were thankful that he didn't make you work for it as he kneaded them and pinched your nipples between smooth metal fingers.

You could feel yourself getting close again as you rocked your hips against him, causing a delicious friction against your clit, but you needed more. "Revenant, please," you started begging again, voice hoarse from moaning.

He gave a rumbling growl, one hand reaching up to wrap around your throat, the other grasping your hip to guide you. "Only because you asked so nicely," he purred into your ear.

You cried out as he began to thrust into you from beneath you. His hands gripped you tight, and you just knew you'd have to spend time covering up the bruises tomorrow. That didn't matter though. The only thing that mattered was how amazing he felt inside you.

His pace was quick and hard. You gasped in surprise when his pleasure attachment began to vibrate, causing you to cry out. He shifted his hips just a bit and began pounding against your walls, causing you to scream out in ecstasy.

"Yesss," he hissed. "Scream. Make sure everyone can hear you." His voice was practically just static now.

You did as you were told, crying out uncontrollably. His name, along with plenty of expletives, fell from your lips like a prayer. That is, until his grip tightened around your throat, cutting off your air supply and making you see stars. It was the final piece that had you clenching tight around him. You gave out a silent cry as the wave of pleasure came crashing down on you.

His motions were erratic and disjointed beneath you, and you could hear him grunting in between the sounds of static and the blast of his cooling fans. He joined you in your orgasm, hot lubricant spilling into you as he gave one, final, hard thrust. You could already feel the lubricant spilling out and sliding down your thighs as he slowly began to relax.

He released his hold on your throat and you fell forward, head resting against his chest plate as you caught your breath. To your surprise, his arms wrapped around you and held you there as his circuits cooled.

You looked up at his face and found his optics watching you intently.

"Still not willing to pay for my drink?" You asked with a breathless laugh.

"I'll buy you as many drinks as you want the next time I win a match, if this is what I get out of it."

"Mmm, I'll be watching the games then," you sighed and pressed a gentle kiss against his chest plate. "You better work hard though," you told him with a laugh, "'cause I only fuck winners."

He laughed out loud at that. "Don't you worry. You'll see me again, real soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr (flsalazar), or in the comments if you've got suggestions for more. Thanks!


End file.
